The study will be a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, parallel-group comparison using a 4 x 5 factorial design. The primary objective of this trial is to identify dose combinations of telmisartan and hydrochlorothiazide that are more effective than each of the individual components and are safe. The secondary objective is to characterize the dose-response surface for the two agents alone and in combination.